disneys_the_hunchback_of_notre_dame_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney's Storyteller Series)
The Hunchback of Notre Dame is a Disney Storyteller audiocassette based on the 1996 film of the same name. Product description Quasimodo yearns to be part of the world outside—and free from the cold walls and the life of loneliness within the cathedral. Esmeralda wishes to return to the teeming, boisterous life of the Parisian streets outside the cathedral. From the colorful madcap parades and pageantry of the Festival of Fools to the inspiring moments of friendship and courage between Quasimodo and Esmeralda, listeners can experience the rich tapestry of adventure, romance and humor of Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Story Every morning, the city of Paris awakens to the bells of Notre Dame. In the houses of the city's winding, twisting lanes, families have their morning meal while, out on the street, horse-drawn wagons haul wares to market. The bakers bake, the blacksmiths speed out to the fire and iron, boys chase each other to school. And all of this happens right outside the doors of the cathedral of Notre Dame, which I, as the cathedral's Archdeacon, am blessed to call my home. The church is at the very heart of Paris, with all of life seeming to take place within it's shadow. Even as I stand here, I can hear the puppet master Clopin entertaining the children outside in the town square with the story of... Quasimodo. SONG: The Bells of Notre Dame On horseback, Frollo chased the gypsy mother through the shadowy, snow-covered streets of Paris. She ran for her life, and Frollo thundered after her. At last, hope: The cathedral of Notre Dame, standing in the distance. She ran across the courtyard, still hugging her precious bundle to her chest. She pounded on the doors of Notre Dame. GYPSY MOTHER: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary! Frollo galloped towards the gypsy and reached for the bundle she held. She tried to protect it but lost her balance and fell down the stone steps. FROLLO: A baby? A monster! Frollo looked around and, spying a well, made his way there and prepared to drop in the baby. That's when I stepped in. The Bells of Notre Dame (continued) Time passed, and living high in the bell tower of Notre Dame, Quasimodo grew into a man. He never left this fortress of stone, but he had companions: three carved gargoyles—Victor, Laverne and Hugo—who would come to life to keep him company. On this bright morning, all were looking down at the square in front of the cathedral which was filled with music, dancers, and much gating. HUGO: Hey, Quasi, what's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging? VICTOR: A festival. HUGO: You mean a Feast of Fools? QUASIMODO: Uh-huh. A sad Quasimodo turned away from his friends on the balcony and went inside his room. VICTOR: Aren't you going to watch the festival with us? HUGO: I don't get it. VICTOR: But watching the Festival of Fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo. LAVERNE: What good is watchin' a party of you never get to go? Here—get away from me. Go on, ya bunch of buzzards. He's not made of stone like us. Quasi, what's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it? QUASIMODO: I... I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all. LAVERNE: Well, did ya ever think of goin' there instead? QUASIMODO: Sure! But I'd never fit in out there. I'm not... normal. LAVERNE: Oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi. VICTOR: As your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival. QUASIMODO: Me?!? HUGO: No, the Pope. Of course, you! LAVERNE: Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin' is all you're gonna do, then you're gonna watch your life go by without ya. HUGO: Yeah, you're human, with the flesh and the hair and the naval lint. We're just part of the architecture. QUASIMODO: Thanks for the encouragement. But you're all forgetting one big thing. GARGOYLES: What? QUASIMODO: My master, Frollo. LAVERNE: Ohhhh. HUGO: Ohhhh, yeahhhh. VICTOR: Oh, dear, yes. W-Well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, d-does he mean "ever," ever? QUASIMODO: Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be curious if I asked to go. HUGO: Who says you gotta ask? QUASIMODO: Oh, no. HUGO: Ya sneak out... LAVERNE: It's just one afternoon... QUASIMODO: I couldn't— HUGO: '''...and ya sneak back in. '''LAVERNE: He'll never know you were gone. QUASIMODO: And if I got caught? VICTOR: Better to beg forgiveness than ask permission. QUASIMODO: He might see me. HUGO: You could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt ya! QUASIMODO: You're right! I'll go! LAVERNE: Yay! HUGO: Atta boy! VICTOR: Oh, hurrah! FROLLO: Good morning, Quasimodo. When Claude Frollo entered, the gargoyles froze back into stone. QUASIMODO: Oh, good m-morning, Master. FROLLO: Dear boy, whomever are you talking to? QUASIMODO: My... friends. FROLLO: I see. And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo? QUASIMODO: Stone. FROLLO: Can stone talk? QUASIMODO: No, it can't. FROLLO: That's right. You're a smart lad. Now, lunch. Placing a small basket he'd brought with him on the table, Frollo flashed an icy smile as he watched Quasimodo dash about the room trying to please him. FROLLO: Shall we review your alphabet today? QUASIMODO: Oh, yes, Master. I would like that very much. FROLLO: Very well. "A"? QUASIMODO: Abomination. FROLLO: "B"? QUASIMODO: Blasphemy. FROLLO: "C"? QUASIMODO: C-Contrition. FROLLO: "D"? QUASIMODO: Damnation. FROLLO: "E"? QUASIMODO: Eternal damnation. FROLLO: Good. "F"? QUASIMODO: Festival. FROLLO: Excuse me? QUASIMODO: F-F-Forgiveness! FROLLO: You said, "Festival." QUASIMODO: No! FROLLO: You are thinking about going to the festival. QUASIMODO: I-It's just that you go every year and— FROLLO: I am a public official; I must go. But I don't enjoy a moment! Thieves and cutpurses, the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor. QUASIMODO: I didn't mean to upset you, Master. FROLLO: Quasimodo, can't you understand? When your heartless mother abandoned you as a child, anyone else would have drowned you. And this is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son? QUASIMODO: I'm sorry, sir. FROLLO: Oh, my dear Quasimodo. You don't know what it's like out there. I do... I do... SONG: Out There QUASIMODO: You are good to me, Master. I'm sorry. FROLLO: You are forgiven. But remember, Quasimodo, this is your sanctuary. QUASIMODO: My sanctuary. Then Frollo made his way down the bell tower steps. Out There (continued) ************** Down on the street, out of Quasimodo's view, walked a dashing, young Captain of the Guard named Phoebus. Wearing a well-worn cloak that hid his dazzling armor, Phoebus led his horse Achilles through the streets of Paris, looking for the Palace of Justice. As Phoebus made his way, two big, burly soldiers pushed rudely by him and dashed around the corner. They were on the trail of something. They were hunting gypsies! As the soldiers left, Phoebus turned to see a woman. The gypsy played the tambourine while her goat danced on the streets of Paris for coins thrown by passersby. In all his life, Phoebus had never beheld a woman so beautiful. It seemed to him that she moved with the grace of the wind. Her laughter floated on the air. He moved closer, tossing coins in her hat. Suddenly, a warning: soldiers were on the way! The dancing gypsy, known as Esmeralda, dashed off while her goat Djali grabbed the hat filled with coins, spilling the money into the street. When Esmeralda came back to help Djali, the soldiers grabbed her. BRUTISH SOLDIER: All right, gypsy, where'd you get the money? ESMERALDA: For your information, I earned it. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Gypsies don't earn money. OAFISH SOLDIER: They steal it. ESMERALDA: You'd know a lot about stealing! BRUTISH SOLDIER: Troublemaker, eh? Esmeralda fought for all she was worth but the soldiers held tight, finally taking her prisoner. That was when Djali lowered his head and rammed into a soldier, setting Esmeralda free. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Come back here, gypsy! As Esmeralda made her escape, Phoebus moved his horse to block the soldiers' path. PHOEBUS: Achilles! Sit! Achilles was a good horse and listened to his master—sitting down right on the sergeant. PHOEBUS: Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse! Naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Get this thing off me! One of the soldiers drew his dagger. OAFISH SOLDIER: I'll teach you a lesson... peasant! Coolly, Phoebus drew his sword and, as he did so, threw back his cloak to reveal his soldier's uniform! PHOEBUS: You were saying... Lieutenant? OAFISH SOLDIER: Oh, C-Captain! Ow! At your service, sir. PHOEBUS: I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but... the Palace of Justice? Suddenly, the soldiers were all salutes and smiles. BRUTISH SOLDIER: Make way for the Captain! The soldiers escorted Phoebus all the way to the Court of Justice, where Frollo welcomed him as the new Captain of the Guard. FROLLO: Ah, so this is the gallant Captain Phoebus, home from the wars. PHOEBUS: Reporting for duty, as ordered, sir. FROLLO: Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber. PHOEBUS: And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it. FROLLO: You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. PHOEBUS: Misled, sir? Category:Music